


A Thousand deaths

by theliloleme



Series: A Fallen Angel and the King of Nothing [4]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliloleme/pseuds/theliloleme
Summary: She's rather face a thousand different deaths than what she's about to do.





	A Thousand deaths

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has already been posted. Just thought it would be better with the final chapter attached. Thank you to everyone. You guys have been so supportive and I really appreciate it. I love each and every one of you, a million times over.

She'd rather face a thousand different and equally terrifying deaths than what she's about to face right now.** She had enough nervous energy to battle a five hundred Frost Giants and the entire Chitauri army and still have energy to spare.

Her heart was beating hard and fast and her muscles were tense. She was seriously considering running away from it all and finding a desolate planet on which to drink her time away again. She looked in the mirror. Her face was full of make up, she looked quite pretty. She scoffed. This wasn't her at all. All the pomp and the frills.

She had sent away all her helpers, they were doing her head in saying all the right things, like how beautiful and lucky she was. It just made her more antsy and desperate to get away.

Her pearl white wedding gown hugged every curve nicely, and dipped down around her decolletage, showing off her delicate neck bones and the slightest hint of cleavage. She looked fragile and innocent. Everything she wasn't. She wondered if her fiance knew he was marrying a fraud. Maybe she was better running away after all.

* * *

Thor fumbled in the mirror trying to fix his tie.

"Allow me, brother."

Loki, dressed head to toe in suave black, glided over to him.

"Nervous?"

"Not one bit."

Loki studied his brother while attempting to unknot the tie and smoothing it out. He looked content. Loki searched his face for the slightest hint of doubt or uncertainties but there was none. A surge of pride swelled in Loki, though unbidden, it was not entirely unwelcome. Long gone were his brother's impulsivity and brash ways, his foolhardy quests to bring pride to his nation. He would grow to be a fine King. Odin and Frigga would be proud.

As if sensing his brother's thoughts, Thor cleared his throat causing Loki to look up at him.

"Mother and father would be pleased with you, as well brother."

As much as he doubted the truth of the statement, he appreciated the sentiment. He finally managed to untangle the knot and straighten out the tie. Stepping back and patting his brother on his shoulder.

"Can't wait for tonight." Thor said, breaking the tender moment between them.

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's less-than-subtle attempt to steer the conversational topic but he allowed it because he was intrigued by this new piece of information.

"So it is true then, that the Valkyrie are indeed the creatures of legend."

Thor laughed.

"You have no idea."

That was certainly an entertaining thought, one that he might save for later. Loki was slightly tempted to find out for real but he knew that Val would kick his ass if she discovered he had any of those thoughts about her. Besides, he could never do that to his brother. He would never betray him again, not that  **he**  needed to know that.

"Brother, may I request a favor?"

"Ahhh, the mighty Thor, asking me for help?" teased Loki.

He glanced at his brother, growing serious at the look on Thor's face.

"On it."

* * *

Thor knew her better than she knew herself, for just as she was assessing how much noise she'd make by breaking the window and how much time that would leave her to get away, Loki suddenly appeared.

"Lackey," she greeted. without turning around.

"My brother must be especially awful in bed if your planning on ditching before the wedding night."

He ducked as Valkyrie picked up the vase on a nearby table and threw it at him.

"I can't do this." she whispered so softly it was almost to herself.

Loki paused.

"Well then, may I suggest a little liquid courage before you depart and I break the terrible news to our dear King?"

He conjured up a couple of shot glasses and a bottle of Vodka. Midgard's finest. They drink three shots each before he decides to break the silence.

"We could run away together" Loki suggested slyly.

Val snorts, in a very unladylike fashion.

"That'd be quite the scandal. And too much like something out of those Midgardian soap operas you sneak off to watch."

Loki glares at her for uncovering his secret. He pouted before clearing his throat, side stepping her remark entirely.

"He's going to be quite upset."

"He'll get over it."

Val had only truly loved two people in her long life. Sign, her forbidden love, was part of the Valkyrior, an elite army specifically designed to protect Asgard and its people. She was her second in command. Soldiers weren't supposed to love. It made it harder to serve a King when the entirity of your being and duty wasn't focused on serving him but instead protecting someone else. It distracted and killed. Sign gave up her life because they weren't strong enough to defeat Hela. Sign gave up her life, for _her_. It should have been the other way around. To live with the guilt of losing your entire army AND the person you loved, well the guilt was almost unbearable. She drank herself into a stupor every day and night to forget until she met him. Thor. Her second love.

"He'd die before he'd hurt you"

Loki tried to get to the reason behind her sudden cold feet.

"I am aware," Val said before downing another shot.

Loki quirked an eyebrow.

"That's not what concerns me."

So the Valkyrie did indeed love Thor just as much as he loved her. Interesting. He thought for sure, that Thor loved her more, as was common in most relationships, one always loved more. It was evident in the way she was considering sacrificing her new found happiness for the sake of his sanity and the good of the people, that she loved him.

"I'm sure it would be a exquisite pleasure for him to have his heart broken by you."*

She smirked at that. Trust Loki to be all poetic when he was talking about a broken heart.

A drunken one night stand is how it all started, at least that what she liked to pretend. Truthfully she wasn't that far gone and she had wanted Thor in her bed for a while. Wanted to see if she could get the lighting out of him. She succeeded. When morning came, she slipped out his room, careful not to disturb the sleeping giant. She swore it would never happen again. And she broke that promise to herself. In truth, he won her heart the moment he said he was going back to Asgard to fight his crazy sister. She didn't realize it then but that when her heart began to soften towards the big oaf. Just thinking of him send a wave of warmth threw her and she smiled before she could stop it. All of sudden she knew exactly what she had to do.

"One more for the road?"

"It would be my pleasure, my lady."

They clinked their glasses and downed the fiery liquid, relishing in the burn.

* * *

She strode down the aisle, slightly tipsy and very sure of her decision. She blatantly ignored everyone else in the room, not sparing any of them even a glance. She walked towards him, a winning combination of determination, admiration and adoration in her eyes. They'd protect each other from harm, always. They locked she saw him standing there, so sure of his decision. No doubt on his face. ** Sure that he'd love her until his death and maybe even beyond, her insides turned to mush against her will. His calm made her calm. Thor knew her. Knew all her strengths and flaws and vice versa.

She smirked at him. He grinned at her. He held out his hand as she reached his side. She grasped it firmly in her own. He bent down to give it a quick kiss.

"My love, I have been waiting" his eye twinkled.

"A Queen is never late, everyone else is simply early." she quickly returned . ***

He chuckled.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this."

They turned together, towards the minister, getting ready to say 'I do'. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Fault in our stars reference
> 
> ** Spy kids reference
> 
> *** Princess Diaries 2 reference
> 
> Thanks RevengersAvengers for the request. I hope you like it.
> 
> Add me on [tumblr](https://theliloleme.tumblr.com/) so we can chat.


End file.
